1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chuck assemblies, and more particularly, to a chuck assembly adapted to centrally locate and clamp a hollow work piece to a spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chuck assemblies having arbors arranged to clamp a hollow work piece to a spindle for cutting or peeling are well known in the prior art. For example, the hollow work piece may be slid over the arbor or spindle and clamped in place between an arbor shoulder and a retainer engaged with the arbor. Other chuck assemblies have included a plurality of arbor elements engaging an internal wall of the work piece. The arbor elements are arranged to permit the work piece to be rotated in one direction around its longitudinal axis relative to the arbor while substantially preventing rotation of the work piece relative to the arbor if the arbor is rotated in an opposite direction.
Unfortunately, it is generally difficult to centrally locate the work piece on the arbor or spindle, whereby the successful cutting or peeling of strip material may be impaired. In addition, the clamping force provided by known chucking assemblies have not always been adequate for certain strip peeling operations. It has been determined that an undesired wobble or rotational displacement of the work piece relative to the arbor results in a distortion in the peeled strip.
Accordingly, it is desired to arrange a chuck assembly with improved capability for centrally locating and clamping a hollow work piece to a spindle.